He loves me, he loves me not
by justmeagaininpink
Summary: Hermione granger is no longer a know-it-all bookworm. she is different. what happens when she finds herself attracted to draco malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I'm a new fanfic writer and this is all so new to me. I love the Harry Potter books and I really wanted to write a continuation after they left to hunt down hocruxes. Pls go easy on me and constructive criticism appreciated but no flames pls, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Harry potter does not belong to me. All characters, places and everything else mentioned in the book are J.K Rowling's but not mine. Only the plot is mine.**

Chapter 1

"Harry James Potter! Get down here right this instance, just because you defeated You-Know-Who does not mean you can be late for the train." Molly Weasely bellowed from downstairs.

Meanwhile, Harry Potter winced in his bedroom while Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger were overcome with fits of silent giggles.

"Ronald Weasely, get down here at once and help me move all this luggage." Shouted Molly yet again.

Ron's smile instantly turned into a grimace at his mother's words while Hermione laughed harder.

The war had ended at last. The Second World War had lasted a whole 2 years before voldermort was finally defeated. Bellatrix LeStrange and Nott Sr. were killed by Molly and all the death eaters in the inner circle were defeated by the Hogwarts professors, students and the ministry aurors. Kingsley Shackbolt was now the minister of magic and the golden trio were famous.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had become something equivalent to wizarding gods and had become heroes. They were given Order of Merlin's First class status because well, harry potter was the boy who lived and killed voldermort, Hermione for her skill, brains and her incredible knowledge about everything which meant she could duel Dumbledore and voldermort and win. She was idolised as a wizarding heroine and a model. Hermione granger was not bush haired know-it-all anymore. She had matured greatly, her hair was now a mass of bouncy light brown curls, and she had amazing figure of an hourglass and great legs, her eyes were chocolate brown and her lips small and pink. Ron was looked up to as a great strategist and his chess skills were truly amazing as now he could play chess with Minerva McGonagall 'greatest chess player of all time' and easily win. Ginny and Harry were currently dating as harry plucked up the courage to ask her out and they were very happy together. Hermione and Ginny were now best friends and gotten closer after the war. Hermione and Ron decided to stay friends as their relationship did not work out.

Lucius Malfoy was sentenced to Azkaban for life but Narcissa and Draco Malfoy avoided it. Harry had told the judge of how Narcissa helped the last minute and how without he wouldn't have defeated voldermort. Draco was believed to be forced into being a death eater and was let off as long as he attend his last year at Hogwarts and get NEWT's. Harry and Ron were offered jobs as aurors but they had to get their NEWT's before their training program started. Hermione was offered a job as a sort of deputy Minister for magic which she could do right away as she had an outstanding in almost all her OWL's and was the best student at Hogwarts. However Hermione was mortified at the idea of not doing her NEWT's and declined the offer. The Minister however said that he'll give her the job when she finished Hogwarts.

Everyone had attended the funeral of Remus, Tonks, Fred's and mad eye Moody's funeral. It was really sad and almost everyone cried. They were now getting ready for the Hogwarts train but were late yet again. Hermione had come to the burrow later than everyone else as she spent her summer tracking her parents and removing their memory charm. Mr and Mrs Granger were angry at first but understood the circumstances eventually.

The trio were rudely snapped from their thoughts when molly shouted yet again.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, the ministry cars are here" shouted Molly.

"We're coming mum!" shouted Ron. They all sprinted down the stairs with their heavy luggage bags and pigwigdeon on Ron's arms and a midnight black owl Hermes on Harry arms to replace Hedwig.

"Right everyone got your trunk Ginny…" molly was interrupted.

"Please stop mum, you're giving me a headache" moaned Ginny.

"I know dear, but we're late" sighed Molly.

"Hello Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny how are you? Molly and Arthur, how nice to see you. I'm here to escort you to the platform, you can never be too careful.

Everyone laughed at that and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny climbed into the cars.

"Bye mum!" called Ron and Ginny.

"Bye Mrs Weasely" cried Harry and Hermione.

"Bye darlings" cried molly, see you later.

The car suddenly started moving and before they knew it they were on their way to platform 9 ¾.

**Was it good? 815 review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again, here's the next chapter. Are you enjoying it? pls review**

winterwinds1234

LadySarahj

Fallen Emo Angel

**Thank you for the lovely reviews **

**Disclaimer: Harry potter does not belong to me. All characters, places and everything else mentioned in the books is J.K Rowling's but not mine. Only the plot is mine.**

"…Come on Ron, we've got exactly 15 minutes to catch the train" grumbled Hermione.

"Stop yelling, I'm coming already for god's sake" yelled Ron. "All everyone seems to do is yelling at…." Ron mumbled.

"RON!" yelled Hermione, Ginny and Harry.

"OKAY, okay, I'm coming." Ron was already in a bad mood.

The trio and Ginny all got their trolleys with their luggage bags and sped off one by one towards the wall. The Ministry cars had dropped them off and the minister who accompanied them had even suggested that he could come with them to the platform but the trio declined the offer.

Ginny was the first one to speed through the wall and as she looked at the Hogwarts train Hermione, Harry and Ron appeared behind her.

"The platform is so full today" said Ginny.

"Yeah, some extra students must have joined Hogwarts after the war, I heard that some people from beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be joining the seventh and sixth year too." Explained Harry as he kissed Ginny's forehead.

"I hope they're not shallow bitches, coz we really don't need any more of them" said Ginny frowning.

"Anyway…. Let's find a place to sit" Hermione exclaimed.

As they entered the train everyone gasped and gawped in awe at the boy-who-lived and his friends. The girls tried to catch Ron and Harry's attention while Ginny scowled at them.

"Honestly, you'd think that they would stop looking at MY boyfriend, haven't they got anything else to do!" scowled Ginny.

"Don't worry, I'll always be yours" Harry said and Harry kissed her.

The girls who were watching immediately scowled and glared at Ginny while Ginny smirked in triumph.

After walking for about two minutes while everyone budged up in their compartments to let the boy who lived a space to sit, they found Neville and Luna sitting by themselves. Neville had become handsome over the summer and braver, he was considered a hero as he single handed killed Nagini. Luna's silvery white hair had grown and she had gained some colour.

"Hey guys, mind if we sit here" Ginny said interrupting the very heated conversation that was going on between Neville and Luna.

"Hi Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron. How are you doing? Of course you can sit here" said Luna.

The trio and Ginny sat down beside them.

"So how's your grandmother now Neville." asked Hermione.

"She's alright, strict as ever but she says she's proud of me, something about living up to my parent's expectations" said Neville a hint of proudness in his voice.

"Who do you reckon we have for Defence Against the Dark Arts, wonder if he's going to last more than a year." Ron said.

"I hope there's going to be a good DADA professor because now voldermote's gone he'll be here longer." Harry said.

"I'll miss Dumbledore's crazy beginning of feast speeches" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah!" everyone said in unison.

Back in the slytherin compartment everyone was arguing about who had the worst summer. Draco and Nott were talking animatedly while Blaise, Pansy and Goyle were laughing at a joke.

"Hey Blaise, think know-it-all bookworm granger would bother us." Said Draco walking towards where Blaise was sitting.

"Nahhhh, I heard it was Grangers idea to break into Gringotts and then escape by stealing the dragon. I must say Grangers got a backbone." Pansy said.

Pansy, Blaise, Goyle, Draco and Nott had changed a lot over the summer. Their father's death didn't bother them the slightest and they could now stop being prejudiced.

"Apparently Longbottom and Potter got themselves girlfriends" Nott said.

"WHAT" shouted Draco, "I haven't even got a girlfriend yet. I'm so ashamed Longbottom beat me to that" groaned Draco.

Everyone chuckled at that. "Well we're nearly at Hogwarts. I dread going in the school carriages. I'll be able to see those weird creatures that pull the carriages" Said Blaise.

"Yeah, get out now. I want to get changed" said pansy.

Everyone chuckled and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry potter does not belong to me. All characters, places and everything else mentioned in the****book****is J.K Rowling's but not mine. Only the plot is mine.**

**Here you go guys, Thanks for the support. !**

Chapter 3

"Finally, we're here, come on guys let's find a carriage" Hermione said over the noisy crowd.

"I wonder if we're going to have a normal year now voldermote's dead" said Harry.

"Probably" Ron shrugged.

Hermione was the first one out with her trunk. Behind her came Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville. They pushed their way through the crowd and finally arrived at the carriages. Hermione was in awe at the sight of the thestrals, Harry and Luna who'd seen them before got on the carriage but she could see Neville and Ginny were surprised at the bony midnight black creature.

"There not that interesting guys, come on" Groaned Harry impatiently.

Hermione, Neville and Ginny got in and the carriage slowly started making its way towards the castle. During the war Hogwarts was damaged a lot, now everything seemed to be back to normal except it looked much bigger.

"Did you notice that Hogwarts is a lot bigger?" said Ginny.

"Yh, apparently McGonagall wanted it bigger. My Nan said it was a good idea that Hogwarts was bigger coz she thought it was always too small for all the children" said Neville.

Neville was terrified of his grandmother but loved her all the same. Suddenly the carriage came to an abrupt halt, they were here. The six got off and made their way towards the castle.

* * *

Theo, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Goyle and some unknown third year Hufflepuff sat together on the carriages. The Hufflepuff boy was obviously terrified by Pansy and Theo who were sitting next to him. The group couldn't really talk about personal dilemmas with a terrified Hufflepuff so they sat quietly most of the time and at odd moments made awkward comments. When the carriage stopped, the boy grabbed his trunk and flung himself before anyone else then whimpered pathetically and ran for his life.

"Stupid Hufflepuff!" said Pansy angrily. "You'd think a dragon was after him" she huffed.

"Well you can be scary at times" Blaise commented with a smirk.

"I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"NOT"

"YOU ARE TOO"

"SHUT UP" shouted Theo over the fighting Pansy and Blaise. "My ears are aching"

"She started it" said Blaise at the same time Pansy said "he started it"

They huffed and were quiet the whole journey to the castle.

* * *

One by one students started arriving at the great hall. The Slytherins and a few Ravenclaws arrived first then the Hufflepuffs arrived and most of the Gryffindor's. After a few minutes only the golden trio, Ginny, Neville and Luna hadn't arrived.

"Did I mention Hermione and I met over the summer in Diaggon alley and I'm now one of her best friends" Exclaimed Pansy and almost peed herself when she saw her friends faces.

"WHAT" sputtered Draco "and you didn't mention this earlier because?"

"Must've slipped my mind" giggled Pansy.

Blaise on the other hand was having trouble making out a full sentence and Theo looked normal.

"wha-you-frien-granger" gasped blaise. "How?" blaise finally chocked out.

"Oh, I just apologised and everything and she was really nice and said that we were all just victims of the war and forgave me."

Everyone stopped talking as the-boy-who-lived, entered with Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom entered.

"Weasley looks good" exclaimed Pansy.

All the boys raised their eyebrows.

"What, he does! Also he's not with Hermione anymore and he's pureblood"

"OH, look granger just came, she looks good" blaise said surprised.

Theo and Draco looked towards the Gryffindor and found that Hermione's bushy hair were now a long brown silky curls. He imagined what it would be like to touch her hair. He blushed a little at that.

"Ahem…" McGonagall interrupted them.

"Now lets begin…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again guys, sorry for the lateness of this chapter, just being busy.**

**Disclaimer: If you haven't noticed I'm J.K Rowling then go to a hospital and get medication. If I did own Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction.**

Chapter 4

"First of all, I must warn you that any of you are not allowed in the forbidden forest this year unless you're Mr Potter, Mr Weasley or Miss Granger who somehow manage to end up in there since first year." McGonagall said eyebrows raised.

Everyone chuckled and McGonagall continued on.

"I must insist that you prevent going in there since Voldermort is dead, but if you need to go there for some comfort then please make sure at least Professor Hagrid assists you."

Everyone chuckled again.

"I also have some exciting news this year especially for the sixth and seventh years." She paused for a millisecond.

Everyone immediately silenced and turned their heads towards the front of the hall.

"There will a singing contest which will be judged by the minister of magic, Celestina Warbeck and the lead singer of the weird sisters Myron Wagtail."

Everyone was speechless for a minute. Then whispers burst out among the students.

"Draco, you're a good singer right, you could enter" blaise hissed

"I suppose I could enter" Draco shrugged, after a second he lit up, I can finally beat granger at something, I don't think she can sing.

Pansy, Ginny, Harry, Seamus, Neville, Luna, Dean and Ron were the only people who knew Hermione could sing better than Celestina Warbeck and the weird sisters together. It had being an accident, during the summer holidays they all walked in on Hermione singing while she swept the floor in the burrow. She had a voice which could kick ass. Pansy suddenly shot up from the slytherin table to where Hermione was.

"- oh come on Hermione, please enter." Pansy pleaded,

"I don't wanna do it" Hermione moaned.

"Scared, Granger after all I am an amazing singer and will definitely enter the competition and kick your ass" Draco said interrupting.

"I'll do it" Hermione said without hesitating

"Huh? I thought you didn't want to do it?" Blaise said from behind Draco.

"Do you know what I'm called? I'm called undefeatable Granger. I know so many hexes that I duelled Dumbledore and I won. I'm so not about to be beaten this time." Hermione said without any arrogance but pure sincerity.

"It's so on Granger, I really wanna beat you for once" Draco said with certainty. He did have an amazing voice which was inherited both by his mother and father.

"I'd like to thank you by the way, for saving me in the war. What do you say about friends?" Draco offered with uncertainty.

"Of course, after all Pansy wasn't bad so I'll give you another chance" Hermione said and held out her hand which Draco shook.

"Me and Ron are ready to forgive you too" said harry and Draco shock Ron's and Harry's hands.

"And me!" said Ginny "but tell your dad that I won't ever accept any book he'll give me in the future"

Everyone chuckled and shook hands. The students and the staff were amazed by this and McGonagall had a sort of bless-Dumbledore-for-his-house-unity-ideas smirk on her face.

"Why don't we shock everyone and move to the slytherin table" suggested Ron and smirked.

"Wow! I thought Gryffindor's could smirk." Said Draco.

"Not everyone is true Gryffindor's" said Harry, Hermione and Ginny with evil smiles that made everyone shudder.

"What do you mean?" said a confused Neville.

"We'll just say that I, Hermione and Ginny had to persuade the sorting hat for five minutes before we were put into Gryffindor, the sorting hat wanted to put us into slytherin" said Harry.

"Cool" said Blaise and everyone got up to sit down in the slytherin table. To say the entire student body was shocked was the understatement. They couldn't believe the boy-who-lived and his girlfriend, the amazing chess player and the Gryffindor princess were sitting with the Slytherin prince, his silent friend, pug-faced Parkinson and the mysterious Italian guy.

"Well, now that's clear tuck-in" said McGonagall and everyone broke out into chatter as food appeared.

After everyone finished their feast, the group of friends separated.

"Well Hermione, Ginny, Luna let's get ready for the girls night in" Pansy said.

"Well then Draco, Harry, Theo, Ron, Neville and I are going to have a guy's night in" Blaise said.

"As long as we have the Gryffindor common room, because Slytherin dungeons and Girls night in do not mix" Hermione said.

"Agreed" Blaise said and separated their ways.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! I'm so sorry, I haven't been updating. Schools hectic! Enjoy

**Disclaimer: Harry potter does not belong to me. All characters, places and everything else mentioned in the book is J.K Rowling's but not mine. Only the plot is mine.**

Months flew by and all you could see was Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy practising like mad for the upcoming audition. Harry Potter had also decided to enter just for the fun of it, he doubted he could win.

The day finally arrived. Students were anticipating to see the last three people who just happened to be Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.

"Next up is Miss Parkinson!" shouted Michael Lee through the microphone.

Pansy entered and she was wearing a rather low skirt but not too short with a funky blouse which read "rock chic".

Pansy started singing.

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about! Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!  
_[repeat]_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!

Hey! Hey!

* * *

Everyone was stunned. Pansy didn't have a bad voice. There was a round of enthusiastic applause as pansy went backstage. Meanwhile Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were panicking after hearing that.

"- next up MR POTTER!"

There was a lot of applause and he hadnt even started singing yet!

Hey, hey, hey  
_Your lipstick stains_

_On the front lobe of my _

_Left-side brains_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you _

And so I went and let you

Blow my mind  
Your sweet moonbeam

_The smell of you in every_

_Single dream I dream_

_I knew when we collided_

_You're the one I have decided_

_Who's one of my kind_  
Hey soul sister

Ain't that mister mister

On the radio, stereo

_The way you move ain't fair, you know_

Hey soul sister

_I don't wanna miss_

_A single thing you do_

_Tonight_  
Hey, hey, hey  
Just in time

_I'm so glad you have_

_A one track mind like me_

You gave my life direction

_A game show love connection_

_We can't deny_  
_I'm so obsessed_

_My heart is bound to beat_

_Right out my untrimmed chest_

I believe in you

Like a virgin, you're Madonna

And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind  
Hey soul sister

Ain't that mister mister

On the radio, stereo

The way you move ain't fair, you know

Hey soul sisterI don't wanna miss

A single thing you do

Tonight  
The way you can cut a rug

_Watching you is the only drug I need_

So gangster, I'm so thug

You're the only one I'm dreaming of  
_You see, I can be myself now finally_

_In fact there's nothing I can't be_

_I want the world to see you'll be with me_  
Hey soul sister

Ain't that mister mister

On the radio, stereo

The way you move ain't fair, you know

Hey soul sister

I don't wanna miss

A single thing you do

Tonight  
Hey soul sister

I don't wanna miss

A single thing you do

Tonight  
Hey, hey, hey

Tonight

Hey, hey, hey

Tonight

As harry stopped singing. Everyone was stunned and then there was a huge stream of awed gasps. Who knew Harry Potter could sing? The game just got harder for the oponents backstage….


End file.
